So Sweet
by xbecbebex
Summary: Little ficlets involving Damon and Elena. There will be angst, fluff, and romance.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first TVD fic… Really they're just little blurbs or ficlets of little things that popped into my head. Not sure if they've been done before, probably have… But either way, I hope you like them. Are either of them OOC? Let me know if you want more. They're pretty much my favorite couple out there besides Sandor and Sansa, Katniss and Peeta, and even Finn and Rachel. (DON'T BASH ME!) Anywho, hope you like, let me know if you have any thoughts!

-x-x-x-x-

They still fight a lot. They push and shove each other carelessly, as if this kind of touch won't break them completely. Her words still sting, but the tears hurt more. Her big brown eyes filled with water is a sight Damon wishes he never had to see again. But Elena is as stubborn as he is and he knows this is a fight he will never win. But damn it if he doesn't try.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Whoaaaa, here she comes. _She's chanting the song and swinging her hips in a careless way, unaware that someone is watching her. Well, not just someone, her only someone. _She's a man-eater. Did she plan this? Does she know he's there? No, not possible, he thinks with a smirk as she raises the glass of dark liquid before crooning more of the song. Within seconds of the song ending, she's well aware of his presence as he is currently wrapping his arms around her from behind. A surprised gasp turns into a breathy sigh of relief as he presses his lips to her neck. Her sighs, her gasps, her moans, every little noise she ever makes has become the soundtrack of his life. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_He hates when the holidays come along because they have long ago lost their meaning to him. But to Elena, everything is still new and shiny and despite the fact that he doesn't give a damn about Christmas Eve and decorating Christmas trees, she has roped him into making the boarding house look a little more 'holiday-ish' or whatever the hell she said. With a roll of his eyes, he speeds up the stairs, trailing garish looking silver fluffy stuff along the banister. He gets to the top of the stairs and is surprised to see her standing there, appraising his work. _

_He raises an eyebrow, his trademark smirk on his lips as she purses her lips in concentration. "It'll do." _

_With a groan, he reaches forward to show just how much he hates the holidays by making her forget all about them when she giggles and holds something up above them. His nose wrinkles. He knows what it is and he stares hard at Elena. "Seriously?" _

"_Yes. You know what it means. You have to kiss me. Now." He leans close, his dark eyes boring into her own. She doesn't waver. He places his lips inches from hers and then sighs, shifting away. _

"_Nah, all this Christmas stuff is making me need a stiff drink or eight. It doesn't exactly put one into the mood." It is her turn to huff as he starts back down the stairs, smirk intact on his lips. _

"_Damon!" She shouts before leaping from the stairs, mistletoe still clutched in one fist. She throws herself around him, molding her body as he barely moves from his place on the stairs. He can't help the laugh that bubbles from his lips. _

"_Now that was just plain reckless, Elena! What if I moved? You would have snapped your pretty little neck." He chastises her as he walks down the rest of the stairs after placing his hands on her legs to hold onto her. _

"_Well, you wouldn't be without me long. I have your blood in me, remember?" His smile fades as he dumps her off his back and onto the couch. She frowns and drops the mistletoe. "What? What's wrong?" _

_He gets down on his knees and presses a quick kiss against her forehead before smoothing her hair back from her cheeks. They're flushed. A cute little trait that would never happen again if she turned. _

"_What's wrong? You're treating your life, your breathing existence as nothing. We have plenty of time. 'Sides, I don't want to look like I robbed the cradle. You have a few years to catch up." She reaches out with a shaky hand and presses it against his cheek. _

"_I'm sorry. I was trying to be funny I guess. You know how I feel about you though, Damon. I want this. Forever. I love you." _

"_You know I love you more than anything, Elena, but that is something I'm not doing yet. I want you to graduate college as a human first. One more year, okay? One more year and then we'll talk again." She nods but he can tell she will count down the days to ask again. But Elena leans forward and presses herself against him, sliding into his lap. She picks up the mistletoe again and laughs again as she holds it above their heads. _

_Damon decides the holidays aren't so bad after all. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_It's hard to comprehend that this divine creature laying beside him is the same woman he has loved for several years. She glows. When her chest heaves for air that she doesn't need any longer, he knows it's simply instinct from the years she spent as a human. She looks the same pretty much. She acts kind of the same, just a little more badass. But she moves differently, fluidly with knowledge in each step. _

_There's a hardness in her eyes that showed up when she killed her first person accidentally. He knows she still carries that guilt with her and no matter what he does, he cannot assuage it. But this beautiful woman laying beside him, staring at him like he has all the answers in the world, her eyes glittering in the pale moonlight of the room. This beautiful woman is his creation. Kinda. _

_But her humanity, her unflinching kindness is even stronger than it used to be. Any time a child starts to fall, she has to be physically restrained to not run supernaturally fast over to it to prevent a scrape or tears. She still tears up at certain movies and TV shows. She still has sleepovers with her best friends to keep that part of her alive. _

_When the darkness threatens to overcome her, she has Damon (and okay, Caroline too) to help her back from the edge. And man, can Damon just say that Elena is smoking hot when she takes control? The things she can do with her newfound strength…. It's amazing that he can even spend a second away from her. He plans on not having to do much of that. With the help of Witchy and Barbie, Damon's planning a special dinner soon. Well, okay, wine drinking evening. Since they don't eat anything anymore, he can't exactly cook something amazing for her. But he has three bottles of her favorite wine and blood chilling in the cooler downstairs. The ring is hidden among the messy sheets of their bed. _

_He knows she will berate him for not making the bed and then start straightening it. Her hand will hit the ring box and then when she turns with question in her eyes, he'll be on one knee. He swallows nervously, reaching forward to brush some hair from her damp cheek. He just hopes it works out that way. _

"_Round three?" She asks breathlessly, moving lithely across the sheets to him. He laughs, throwing his head back as she stares at him with determination in her eyes. _

"_Elena, you're gonna kill me! I can't keep up with your addiction!" He teases as he pulls her close. God, he loves this girl. This woman. She drives him crazy in so many ways and it's a small wonder that he hasn't ripped his ring off and surrendered himself to the sun yet. _

_She pouts comically, brushing her fingers down his neck, down his chest, settling on his thigh. "I don't think you need rest, Damon." She looks pointedly down and then back up, lust flashing in her eyes. _

_What a lovely way to die. _


End file.
